


Cuidaré de tí

by CriXar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, maricat - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriXar/pseuds/CriXar
Summary: Tras una situación fuera de su control, la identidad secreta de Ladybug queda descubierta ante Cat Noir. No todo es tan malo. Poco a poco llegan a conocerse mejor, pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Cat se entera de que ella está enamorada de su identidad civil? ¿Y cómo suprimirá Adrien sus impulsos de coquetear con ella como lo hace su alter ego?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo uno

-En serio debí haber desayunado algo...- se dijo Ladybug a sí misma al momento que su estómago sonó por décima vez. Nuevamente se había quedado dormida y había ignorado la comida más importante del día para no llegar tarde a clases. Aunque de nada le había servio más que para dejarla débil, pues una akuma comenzó a hacer estragos desde temprano en un teatro cercano y sus deberes de héroe le obligaron a excentar las clases ese día.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó gritar a Cat Noir antes de que este saltara hacia ella y la empujara junto con el al suelo justo a tiempo antes de que un enorme foco la golpeara.- ¿Estás bien, mi Lady?- preguntó aún sobre ella.

-Sí, sí...- respondió ella levantándose.- Terminemos con esto.

Bastante esfuerzo le tomó salir de esa, pero finalmente la víctima se encontraba libre de los poderes de la malvada mariposa. El insecto fue sanado por la chica.

-¡Misión cumplida!- exclamó Cat Noir al acercarse a ella para chocar los puños. Ella volteó hacia él y respondió al saludo con agobio.

-Misión cumplida...- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Oye, ¿sucede algo? No te ves muy bien.- susurró el héroe acercándose a ella con una expresión de preocupación. Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, el alcalde se acercó a ambos.

-¡Lo han hecho de nuevo! Muchas gracias por salvarnos.- exclamó alegre.- No sé si esto puede resultarles extraño, pero, ¿creen que podría sacarme una foto con ustedes?- pidió.

-Lo que sea por un admirador.- contestó Cat con su habitual arrogancia. El alcalde sonrió y corrió a buscar algún reportero. Pero Ladybug comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal.

-Cat...- llamó débilmente. Podía sentir como estaba a punto de desfallecer.- Cat..- repitió tomando con fuerza su brazo.

-¿Sí, mi La...?- Al voltear, el joven apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar sus hombrs antes de que cayera.- ¡Ladybug!- exclamó antes de que ella se desmayara.

La colocó con cuidado en el suelo, manteniendo su cabeza levantada con una mano en su nuca. Comenzó a sacudirla levemente para despertarla, pero no daba resultado.

-Ladybug, ¡Ladybug!- repetía. De pronto la alerta de falta de energía en la miraculous de la chica comenzó sonar y una de sus manchas desapareció. Su transformación se agotaba.

Olvidándose por completo del alcalde, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó lejos de allí. Debía buscar un lugar seguro en el que no se viera expuesta su identidad una vez que su traje rojo desapreciera.

Para su suerte el lugar era grande. Halló lo que buscaba en un espacio tras bambalinas. El teatro había sido desalojado cuando comenzó la pelea, así que no había peligro de encontrar a alguien allí.

Se hincó con ella aún en brazos y la mantuvo abrazada mientras pensaba que hacer.

-Deberías considerar una retirada, niño.- dijo Plagg desde su anillo.- Tu energía está a punto de acabarse.

-No puedo dejarla aquí.- replicó Cat Noir.- No voy a dejarla sola.

Tan solo unos segundos después, el último punto en los pendientes de Ladybug despareció, revelando a la chica bajo el traje. Cat miró sorprendido como la chica de sus sueños se convertía en Marinette.

-Eso pudo salir mejor...- dijo para sí misma la kwami que acababa de dejar su miraculous. Luego miró horrorizada a la inconsciente chica.- ¡Marinette!

-¿Ella estará bien?- le preguntó el héroe. Tikki volteó y se asutó al ver a Cat Noir. Él ahora lo sabía.

-Ups...- murmuró.

-No, no. No te preocupes.- dijo él intentando calmarla de la impresión que le causaba el hecho de que hubiera descubierto a su portadora. En ese instante su anillo alertó por última vez antes de desaparecer su traje. La kwami quedó boquiabierta al encontrarse frente a frente con el amor platónico de Marinette.

-E-Ella estará bien...- aseguró ella intentando regresar al asunto de la chica.- Tan solo se saltó su desayuno hoy. Tiene el estómago vació.

-No es la única.- agregó Plagg uniéndoseles.

Adrien no tardó mucho en actuar. Trabajando como Cat Noir había aprendido una cosa o dos, y una de ellas era siempre llevar algo de comida para su kwami. Plagg se recargó en un momento, al igual que Tikki, pero esta no podía volver a tranformar a Marinette si esta no estaba consiente para invocarla.

Cerca de diez minutos más tarde, la chica comenzó a despertar. Adrien, ahora transformado de nuevo en Cat Noir, se inclinó hacia ella. Ambos estaban en el suelo, pero él la había recostado a su pecho para mantenerla cerca. Marinette levantó su mirada y lo primero que vió fueron sus ojos verdes.

-Hola, gatito.- saludó aún adormilada.

-Hey...- respondió él con una sonrisa.

-¡Marinette!- exclamó Tikki acercándose a ella.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mareada y algo perdida. Siento como si todo diera vuel... Un momento.- se interrumpió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que Tikki estaba allí, frente a ella, lo que significaba que no estaba en sus pendientes.

Miró hacia abajo y chilló al ver su ropa normal. Luego levantó su mirada para ver a Cat Noir. Este no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla ante su expresión de pánico.

-Esto debe ser una pesadilla...- balbuceó.

-Oye, tranquila.- dijo él mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie sujerando una de sus manos y su espalda.- Aún debes comer algo para reponerte. Te llevaré a tu casa, ¿está bien?

Marinette asintió sin remediar palabra. Ya conocía su identidad secreta, conocer la ubicación de su cada no haría mucha diferencia. Aún así no podía explicarse que había pasado con su personalidad juguetona.

Con ella sujetada a su espalda, Cat comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado en la dirección que ella le indicaba, a pesar de que sabía bien donde vivía. Finalmente se detuvo en el balcón de la azotea. Ella bajó y él volteó para verla.

-Gracias por traerme.- dijo ella sin atreverse a verlo de frente.

-No hay problema.- respondió él. Hubieron algunos segundos de silencio antes de que ella diera un paso al frente y levantara su vista.

-¿Cat...?- llamó en un murmurllo.

-¿S-Sí?- dijo él nervioso por la cercanía con ella.

-¿Estás... desepcionado?

-¿Desepcionado?

-De mí... de como soy en realidad.- respondió ella. Cat la miró enternecido.

-Jamás lo estaría.- aseguró entre risas, relajando a Marinette.- Nunca pensé que Ladybug pudiera ser aún más hermosa sin su máscara.- agregó con una gran sonrisa. Ella sonrió levemente y colocó una de sus manos sobre él para enterrar sus dedos entre su cabello rubio y acariciarlo.

-No tienes remedio.- dijo sonriente.

-Lo sé.- dijo él con su smejillas sonrojadas por la caricia.- Bien, tengo que irme ya.- Miró a Tikki y le sonrió antes de saludarla extendiéndole su puño.- Fue genial conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió ella correspondiendo al gesto.

-Y a tí, mi Lady,- agregó tomando su mano.- fue un verdadero placer verte en realidad.- Se inclicó para besarla, pero antes de que pudiera siguiera acercarse, la chica volteó su mano. Tomó su barbilla y lo acercó hacia ella para darle un rápido beso en su mejilla, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Nos vemos luego, gatito.- añadió con un guiño.


	2. Chapter 2

Con una última estocada, Adrien derrotó a su oponente justo a tiempo antes de sus clases de esgrima terminaran. Retiró su casco y estrechó su mano con el chico antes de dirigirse hacia los casilleros.

-Vamos, Marinette.- animó Tikki desde la cartera de la chica que observaba desde las graderías.- Él está por irse.

-Ya sé, ya sé.- dijo ella.

Se puso de pie con un portafolio color gris en sus manos e intentó acercarse a Adrien con sigilo, más uno de sus compañeros que hablaba con él le señaló que ella venía hacia él. Adrien volteó, sonrió al verla y la saludó con su mano. Ella respondió rápidamente.

-Adiós a la discreción...- dijo entre dientes.

-H-Hola, Marinette.- saludó él al acercarse.

-Hey, Adrien. T-Tú... dejaste esto en clase.- balbuceó entregándole su portafolio.

-Vaya, ¡gracias!- respondió él tomándolo.- ¿Viste la práctica?

-Eh, sí. Creo que estuviste genial... ¡No es que no lo seas siempre! Siempre eres genial. Es decir, no como para exagerar y yo... Creo que se te ve muy bien el traje de esgrima.- dijo para finaizar con sus frases al azar. Adrien se sonrojó un poco.- Yo... creo que mejor me voy ahora. Tengo algo que hacer.- agregó antes de decir alguna otra tontería.

-Claro. Nos vemos.- dijo él con una sonrisa antes de ella comenzara a caminar con paso rápido hacia la salida del gimnasio. Al voltearse, Tikki se asomó de su mochila y lo saludó efusivamente con su manita. Adrien respondió al saludo con una lijera risa.

Ambos chicos tuvieron un período libre aquella tarde en la escuela, el cual aprovecharon para patrullar la ciudad. Ladybug sonrió ligeramente al ver a su compañero sobre uno de los edificios y darse cuenta de que ambos habían tenido la misma idea.

-Hola, gatito.- saludó al acercarse a él.

-¿Cómo estás, Marinette?- respondió él con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Así que aún no olvidamos lo del otro día, ¿no es así?- preguntó ella de brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo podría olvidar el bello rostro y el hermoso nombre de mi Lady?- preguntó antes de acercarse más hacia ella e inclinarse para besar rápidamente su mejilla.

-¿Y eso que ha sido?- preguntó Ladybug extrañada una vez que se separó.

-Bueno, luego de lo del otro día, pensé que ya habíamos comenzado con los cariños.- justificó él con una traviesa expresión.

-Oh, no. Eso fue cosa de un día.- dijo ella golpeando lijeramente la punta de su naríz con su dedo índice.

-Y dime, ¿no te intriga a tí saber quien soy yo?- preguntó.

-Mentiría si dijera que no me lo he preguntado un par de veces, pero ya es bastante peligroso que tú conozcas mi identidad.- aseguró la chica. Cat Noir iba a decir algo, cuando una alarma que había colocado en su bastón para recordarle regresar a clases a tiempo comenzó a sonar.

-Parece que tengo que irme. ¿Nos vemos luego?- dijo.

-Seguro.

-¿No crees que Ladybug haría una linda pareja con Cat Noir?- escuchó Adrien decir a Marinette una vez en clases. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Creo que ella debería darle una oportunidad.

-Jaja. ¿Acaso bromeas? Eso no pasará.- aseguró su amiga. La sonrisa de Adrien se desvaneció.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Alya. El chico volteó lijeramente a cabeza para escuchar su respuesta.

-Pues... Ladybug podría estar interesada en alguien más.- aseguró la chica.

-¿En quien? ¿En Copycat?- teorizó Alya con una sonrisa. Adrien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar eso. No se imaginaba a su chica ni en un millón de años en los brazos de ese sujeto. Marinette comenzó a reir.

-Por su puesto que no..- El timbre de salida sonó y todo el mundo salió de las aulas. Adrien tomó rápido sus cosas y corrió para alcanzar a Marinette. La encontró casi afuera del lugar.

-¡Oye, Marinette!- llamó.- Tú... ¿en quién crees que podría estar interesada Ladybug?- preguntó al alcanzarla.

-Yo... no tengo idea.- respondió ella mirándolo con sus ojos bien abiertos al tenerle tan cerca.

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos entonces a mi cuenta de AO3. Este fic está en mi FF y Wattpad, voy a intentar pasarlas todas acá como un respaldo extra. Para los que me conocen ya, un saludo, y para los que no tienen ni idea de quien es su servidora, me presento y los invito a seguir mis fics.


End file.
